Tales From Camp Half-Blood
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Tales the shenanigans that take place in Camp Half-Blood, after all of the quests and near-death experiences. Includes Solangelo, Percabeth and just plain demigod awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yay!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy all of these, and there are gunna be a lot.**

 **Leo/Reyna is going to be in a few of them, as well as Pernico, Percabeth and Solangelo.**

 **So hope you enjoy it!**

 **Fez.**

The dining room of Camp Half Blood was a maelstrom of bright colours, people and happy faces.

Gaia and the Giants had been defeated and this was a disco/celebration party that Chiron and a few of the Dionysus kids had set up, after the funeral pyres and the mourning. It was partly for the teenagers were celebrating their dead friends life, and partly to get drunk (only the over sixteens, a rule held strictly by Chiron and the older, more mature campers, much to Nico and the younger campers chagrin) and just to have a good time after months of stress and worry.

Leo flicked a button on the massive turn tables that the Stoll's had broken out and the song changed from hard-core rapping (the Ares kids had put it on and Leo was /not/ going piss them off) and a slow song came on. Some people tugged boyfriends or girlfriends onto the impromptu dance floor and began dancing, hugging each other.

Leo looked out from where he was standing on top of three dining hall tables stacked onto each other (he'd done the calculations, it wasn't going to fall) and grinned happily. He had survived and so had the rest of the Seven. He had avenged his mother and found a new family.

He could see Hazel sitting on top of one of the other tables, next to Frank, laughing at something the boy said. Percy and Annabeth were on the dance floor, wrapped in each other's arms and smiling. Jason and Piper were in a corner doing things that made Leo look away fast.

His gaze landed on a girl, wrapped in a purple cloak like a security blanket, and he grinned.

He pressed a button and poked Travis (or Connor) who was next to him, lining up other songs, with a green hoodie hanging off him and a pair of headphones dangling around his neck. Leo pointed vaguely at the dance floor, seeing as it was too loud to speak and Travis/Connor nodded, taking Leo's place, pressing buttons that Leo was pretty sure did absolutely nothing. He'd been randomly pressing them for a good half an hour and nothing broken or exploded.

Leo mimed a few dance moves, before raising his eyebrows and pointing at the turntables and speakers. Travis/Connor must have understood him, because he nodded, with a grin and shooed him away.

Leo leapt off the platform and walked towards Reyna, grinning wide to hide his slight fear. Familiar music started flooding through his ears and he laughed softly; Travis had understood him.

He reached Reyna and tapped her on the shoulder, disturbing her from looking at the mosaics that decorated the walls.

"Hey!" He said loudly and she looked around, a tiny smile tugging at her lips when she saw it was Leo.

"Hello." She replied and Leo dropped his hand from her shoulder, to hold it in front of him.

"Will you have this dance?" Leo asked, trying to keep a straight face. Reyna looked at him with distrust, but her hand was edging towards his.

"Its the maca- _Reyna_." Leo burst out in laughter, both hands going to his stomach as he bent over laughing.

"What the- Leo Valdez I will _kill_ you!" She said, but couldn't help smiling herself.

Leo turned and ran, barely managing to keep from crying. He got just over a meter when he went sprawling, curling up on the floor as Reyna stood over him, a bemused expression on her face.

Percy glanced over from where he and Annabeth had settled down at one of the tables. The ex-Ares one apparently, due to deep gouges in the wood, and severe graffiti of 'Bill woz here' and 'Stop ruining the table Bill'

Leo was laughing on the floor, gasping something up at Reyna who looked like she wanted to kill Leo, but couldn't stop smiling.

He gently poked Annabeth and pointed at the scene taking place on the dance floor a few meters away from them.

Annabeth giggled and Percy looked up at her, a soft smile coming over his face. As she pulled him down for a kiss, he made a mental note to ask Leo what he'd said to Reyna to make her that confused.

 **Hey, look Leyna and Percabeth.**

 **This will be updated as I get prompts and write them. I'm more concerned over doing more Bro and Ghost King Extraordinaire chapters, so if you're new here, go read them.**

 **Have a great day, my smol flowers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup everyone, story time with Fez. I have this friend and we're on a group chat with my best friend and their girlfriend, and as a joke, my friend asked me out, (... I think it was a joke) and my best friend kept going on about it, and we denied it until we got to that 'Screw it' point and started referring to each other as our 'unofficial girlfriend' and our school did a Valentine's compliment thing and we did it to each other which led to my form tutor handing the card out and telling me that I had one from my (and she paused, looked at, the card with a weirded out look on her face) 'unoffical girlfriend' and my other other friend (I hope you're all following this) who knows about us, just s** _ **creeched**_ **with laughter behind me. And now today, I woke up and she was tagging me in them funny Valentine's posts of Agents of SHIELD (she got me into it on a bus going to Normandy. She was crying over Fitz and I got concerned) and we had a spam-off.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story, and your day (I've just gotten off school for Half Term, so I'll update more :D. )**

The Seven plus Nico and Will were sprawled across the Poseidon Cabin, in various states of wakefulness.

Percy had his head in Annabeth's lap, one hand loosely holding hers, while her free hand playing with his fringe. Will was sitting on the opposite side of the bed to them, almost mirroring their position but with a sleepy Nico on his lap. Jason was lying next to Piper, who was next to Annabeth, while they were talking.

Leo was leaning against the wall, playing with a massive conch shell that decorated the cabin, talking to Hazel quietly. A sleeping Frank (in lizard form) clung to her shoulder.

Percy raised his arms to Leo, without moving any other part of his body.

"Pass the shell, Valdez." He called, drawing the other's attention to him.

Leo looked at the distance between him and Percy and how much he couldn't throw. Annabeth gave him an amused look, edged with a warning that if he accidently hit her, he would pay.

He walked over to the demigod and placed it in his hands gently, getting an approving look from Annabeth as he went back to his place on the counter.

Percy passed the shell from hand to hand, looking up at Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth, you know how when you put your ear next to a shell, you can hear the ocean?"

Annabeth nodded as Percy shifted on her lap, so he could put the shell next to his ear. Nico lifted his head a little so he could see better. If he knew anything about Percy, it was that whatever he said next was going to be funny.

"The ocean says you're a nerd." Percy said, hardly able to keep his voice at a normal level he was laughing so hard.

Annabeth let out a shocked laugh, and shoved Percy unceremoniously off the bed to the demigods' shock. Percy stood up slowly, almost falling back down as he laughed. Jason sat up and gave him a hand up, a smile gracing his lips.

Nico was laughing, one arm locked above him, around Will's neck. Annabeth extended a leg and kicked him, albeit gently, in the ribs.

Hazel bent over with laughter, a hand clapped over her mouth. A startled Frank-lizard fell from her shoulder and lay upside down on the floor, writhing upside down, until, he was suddenly a human, an arm slung across Hazel's lap.

He groaned quietly and Hazel leaned over him, her long hair brushing his face.

"Are you okay?" She giggled and Frank smiled at her, looking around the room at the other Seven.

"I'm fine but why is Percy on the floor... And why does Annabeth look so angry?"

Percy punched the air, from where he was on the floor, looking at Frank from their opposite sides of the bed.

"I have no regrets, none!" He crowed.

Frank sighed, closing his eyes.

"I don't even want to know."


	3. Chapter 3

Nico was aware of Percy watching him as he clung to Will who was giving him a piggy-back, as their usual group of friends walked to the lake. The sun was setting and making Will's hair seem to glow, his blonde hair catching the dying sun. Nico rested his head on Will's shoulder, unable to stop himself from glancing over at Percy again.

He didn't wish Will was Percy, but it was the slight confusion and another emotion on Percy's face that was making Nico uneasy.

Percy must know about him and Will, they had been going out for at least five months now, but he ran frantically through his mind for anything Percy had ever said or done to be homophobic or against Will and Nico.

Will fell to his knees on the sand, groaning and Nico was jolted from his thoughts.

"You weigh a ton," the boy groaned and Nico poked him.

"I do not." he protested and Will laughed, as Nico rolled off of him.

"You don't actually."

"You're just weak." Nico mocked and rearranged himself on Will's crossed-legs, his arms loosely around Will's neck.

Percy watched the playful exchange between the two teenagers opposite him, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

Jason saw him looking, and his protectiveness over Nico kicked in.

"Bro, what are you looking at?" He poked the dark-haired boy gently.

Percy didn't answer him straight away, but eventually looked at him.

"You know who's gay?" Jason paused, wondering where the Hades this was going.

"Uh, us?" He tried and Percy grinned, a bit of the confusion in his eyes lifting.

"No bro. Aside from us," he pointed at Nico and Will, who were caught up in their own world, talking to each other softly.

Jason could tell a few other members of the Seven were listening. Piper leaned forward.

"You mean Solangelo?" she asked, and Percy frowned.

"Solace… and di Angelo?" he guessed and Piper nodded, with a hint of a grin.

"They're going out?" Percy said, in disbelief, and Annabeth started laughing, followed by Hazel and Leo. Even Frank was chuckling.

Nico dragged his eyes away from Will and looked over to the rest of his friends. They all seemed to be laughing at Percy. Nothing new there then.

"They've been going out for at least six months," Jason is saying, and Piper joins in the laughter, a bewildered Percy in the middle of them.

"Nico, are you going out with Will?"

Will felt Nico stiffen and try to make himself smaller in his arms, and he slowly wrapped his arms around Nico, protectively.

"Yeah," He says, instead of Nico who has relaxed somewhat.

Percy slammed a fist into the sand, and Nico jumps, immediately thinking that Percy was angry and he'd gotten this all wrong-

"Why does nobody tell me these things? I've been shipping them for ages."


	4. Chapter 4

Leo walked out of the forest, still cracking bones in his back from long hours bent over his work station, mouth hanging open in a yawn when Piper jogged up to him, a smile splitting her face.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" She joked and Leo rolled his eyes, falling into step beside her. He hoped it was almost dinner time, he was starving.

"Very funny, Pipes. What time is it?"

Piper laughed, "An entire bunker, complete with bronze dragon and you don't have one clock? Not even a watch?"

Leo scowled at her, good-naturedly and pushed her lightly.

"Its time for food, I was just coming to get you. By the way, what are you doing tonight? Jason and I were-"

"More like who am I doing," Leo chuckled and Piper turned her head to face him slowly, her eyebrows at risk of falling off her face altogether.

There was several seconds of Piper's sceptical silence, until Leo hung his head, hiding the smile on his face.

"I'm not doing anything or anyone. I'm free. Like always. What's the plan?"

Piper just laughed.

 **Ugh again I am procrastinating everything again. I'm going on a German exchange on Wednesday (Ich verstehe nicht gut Deutche… Did I even do that right? I'm awful at German :( ) so I'll write stuff on the plane and when I get time and upload them when I get home :)**

 **So I hope you all have a great day (It's the weekend, hallujah)**

 **Fez.**


	5. Percabeth

**Set three years after BoO.**

 **They stay on at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, okay?**

Annabeth knew something was up the second she saw Percy, on the green outside her cabin.

Jason was with him, and seemed to be encouraging him to do something. She hoped it was something good.

Piper jogged up towards the suspicious -looking two, followed by Leo, who seemed to be holding a camera.

Annabeth walked down the steps of the Athena cabin, beginning to feel worried about the whole thing.

Jason looked up at Annabeth, and she could see the shock and a glint in his eye that reminded her of the Stoll's just before they revealed their master prank.

She considered walking straight into her cabin before she did anything she would regret.

"Hey, Beth!" Piper yelled, running up to Annabeth and pulling her towards the others.

"You'll enjoy this I promise," Piper whispered in her ear, a massive grin threatening to split her face.

Percy grew red as she came closer and Jason nudged him, with a knowing look in his eye.

"Hey, Wise girl." He said, and Annabeth stopped a few feet from him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"What's happening?" She asked, and it was now that she noticed a boombox poorly hid behind Percy. She didn't even think they existed anymore.

"Don't worry," Jason said, and she looked over at him. He had backed away from Percy and was standing next to Leo, who was trying to film what was happening on a camera by his side.

"Seriously, Perce what's going on-?"

Percy walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and smiling reassuringly.

"Annabeth, will you be my-?" And he stepped back, grabbing the boombox, flicking a switch on the side of it and holding it above his head.

The boombox began playing at full volume and now Annabeth saw why Jason had backed away.

"MISS JACKSON, MISS JACKSON, MISS JACKSON!" The boombox yelled and once Annabeth had removed her hands from her ears in disgust, she recognised the song and laughed.

It was a Panic! At The Disco song, one of her cabinmates liked to play their songs on repeat, while reading a fanfiction about the members and milk. She'd looked over the boy's shoulder /once/ when he'd been reading.

She was never going to do that again.

Annabeth lunged forward, and Percy jumped, almost dropping the boombox on their heads, as if he thought she was going to punch him. She hugged him hard, laughing into his chest and after he'd passed the boombox to Jason, who thankfully turned it down.

"So, is this a yes?" He asked, and Annabeth heard Piper quietly squealing next to them and Leo's low chuckle.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, of course it's a yes." She said, surprises to find tears in her eyes.

God, she loved this dork.

 **Surprise I'm not dead.**

 **I'm on six tablets a day and I have a burst eardrum, throat infection, ear infection, another kind of infection, a cold and I'm allergic to... Something. We don't actually know.**

 **But hey, have a chapter.**

 **Fez.**


End file.
